Toll-house Cookies Part Two
by Theresa471
Summary: Continuing the series Toll-House Cookies with the return of Elvis Costello while looking for a new victim.
1. Chapter 1

Toll House Cookies Part Two

It was a strange night for those birds perched on the branch near the old trailer. Even though with the moon having gone behind the Cerrus type of clouds this evening.

This one particular bird looking some what like an owl. Otherwise it has its way in regard to change it's form at will.

However...

Elvis Costello is unable to change in order not to be caught and arrested for the kidnapping of Tyler Spencer.

But for now perched on the highest branch available on the tree. Agent Fox Mulder was some what disappointed he was unable to catch the one living being after fleeing the trailer.

Costello is going to wait to fly off the branch and head elsewhere to look for another victim.

Even though it's probably going to take a few weeks at best to scope out the field of victims.

But for the time being...

He's going to have to watch his every movement for when it comes to the F.B.I.

And movements later...Agent Fox Mulder gave on on his search for him to speak with his partner/wife in regard to Tyler Spencer's health condition.

A few moments later...

Dana Scully shaking her head for a moment listening to her partner talk about losing him some where from inside of the trees. Even though she had felt chills were going through her entire body afterwards. And she wasn't able to understand it either way. Nor even say a word to Mulder since he was more inclined in trying to find Elvis Costello.

Chapter Two Up Next


	2. Chapter 2

Toll House Cookies Part Two Chapter Two

Two weeks later

In the town of Greenburgh. Some 20 miles away from his old trailer. Costello was able to find a out of the way motel and found the perfect victim for his obsession.

And in order to keep him going for the most part. This time his victim is a six year old name Jason Vectors.

Jason is the son of the owner of the motel he's staying in. Room 12 C in the far corner with very little traffic from those coming and going on a daily basics.

What's special about Jason is the fact he's a mute. Unable to speak due to problems with his vocal chords just after he was born.

Otherwise Jason wasn't able to understand as to why he's here in the first place. Even though Costello tried to divert his attention to other things.

As for Jason's father. Who is part owner of the Sunshine Motel. Just doesn't have a clue as to what exactly is going on with his son. Especially when he has just been too busy to notice anything accept dollar signs.

Until this morning after leaving to take over his shift. He was supposed to take Jason to a physical therapist, and he wasn't around accept for a few droplets of crimson on the floor of his bedroom.

This however was a red-light for him to give some what of a scare. Besides calling in the local authorities and most of all the F.B.I.

Chapter Three Up Next 


	3. Chapter 3

Toll-House Cookies Part Two Chapter Three

Jason started to scream. When he wasn't getting his way. He kept on saying to Costello, he didn't wish to be here in the first place.

How ever for Costello. He wasn't able to tolerate his nonsense like with the last one. Elvis kept on staring at Jason with those strange darkened eyes of his. As if another soul had over taken him.

His last choice for now. He was going to see on whether Jason liked any type of cookies in order to keep him quiet for the duration.

"Because?"

He'd no idea just much longer. He was going to be able to hold out this way. He agreed to himself before the entire situation is blown for him.

After offering a few cookies to Jason. He was able to quiet down for the next few hours. While Elvis was able to think of his next moves.

Some time during the night. He's going to have to leave and just change form. Otherwise Elvis after calming him down, he was able to bring him into the adjourning room to sleep.

Though for the boy...He stayed quiet finally until the next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Toll-House Cookies Part Two Chapter Four

A.D. Skinner was just about ready to leave his office. When he received the phone call about another child abduction. It would seem that Elvis Costello just might be involved. This time Skinner was able to slam his hand down onto the desk. Causing him to wince in pain from his anger.

He'd no choice in the matter to call Agent Fox Mulder. Since he was down stairs in his office cleaning up his files. While his partner Dana Scully is supposed to be operating on a new Stem Cell patient at the hospital. Given to her only a few days earlier.

No doubt when she hears all about the new case. She is going to want to be all involved once she is finished with the surgery.

Hopefully successful since she and other specialists had tried other options. Even the parents were doing this type of surgery.

It's mostly out of desperation for there daughter Maria age nine years...Along with the fact it was very costly. Even though the mother had said that money wasn't the issue at this point.

The same can be said in regard with the father. He just needed his daughter still around for when it comes to the holidays for the most part.

And Scully was still working with the patient. As of this time.

She'd a number of issues that had to be dealt with during the operation. One of them was the fact Scully didn't realize just how much bleeding was involved. She had to asked for helped in order to stop before the patient died right on the table.

Along with the facts of not giving her the chance to live a proper life overall.

Otherwise Dr. Scully clearly stated to the other doctors. She didn't wish to see her patient lose ground. When in fact she and the others were able to stop the bleeding before more damage was done to the brain and other parts of her body.

When Scully looked over at the life support device. She was able to say something quickly. "Thank god!" While telling the back-up doctors she was about ready to close.

Even though she was going to order the trauma teams inside ICU to be very watchful for any tale signs of coming around or for the worst.

Afterwards.

It's going to give her the time in order to call her partner/husband on what exactly has been going on with the likes of Elvis Costello.

Once she was able to arrive into her office at the hospital. She basically was able to tell the minute she called Mulder at the X- Files department. That something surely was wrong with the tone of his voice.

After she was able to explain what had happened at the hospital. She needed to check in with ICU before she was able to join him on the abduction.

He agreed for the best. Including with the facts with even A.D. Skinner would be joining in on the investigation with his blessings from the new director of the F.B.I.

Before she was able to end the phone call with Mulder. She asked him on whether or not it was wise for the director to join in on the team. "Do you think it's wise Mulder at this particular time?"

"You made a validated point Scully. But I rather like to see more people on the case. In order for everyone to cover more ground this way. In order to find the victim." His tone was one of silence for the moment before Scully would be able to end the call...

Chapter Five Up next


	5. Chapter 5

Toll-House Cookies Part Two Chapter Five

Mulder was relieved to hear for the fact that his partner Dana Scully will be able to join him on the investigation.

Even though he's not been in the best of moods in spite of Elvis Costello. Along with the facts of being able to outwit the X- FILES agent from Washington, D.C.

And there has been a tendency for when it comes to his job of trying to stay one step ahead of his past foes. Adding now back into the scene with the Consortium,

He just hopes to god it doesn't turn into a full scare virus attack just like previous. Even though with the help from his wife's blood. She and others were able to come up with a vaccine in order to save those affected including A.D. Walter Skinner.

Sitting in his chair throwing the pencils into the air and landing into the ceiling. He was trying to clear his mind and just figure out. "Where did he go this time around?" Trying to come up with the best answer available. Either for himself, Skinner, and most of all for his partner needing very well to know the answer.

Mulder was able to come up with a relative short answer. Since he was able to see these type of creatures for when it comes to there life spans and mostly changing into other forms...

And over the years with the F.B.I. There was a number of groups were able to dispatch this particular information to the X-Files department in regard to shift-changers.

Even though for his partner Scully. He'd to push her really hard into believing these type of stories. Until Scully was able to see it herself. She was inclined to push the issue further for when she was able to have the new Lone Gunmen write up a paper for those interested.

And for those that read the "Unity" under ground paper.

There readers would be very much interested to keep them afloat. Unless they'd gotten involved with Mulder's Consortium group to bring out the best in them, as with Mulder and Dana Scully.

Up Next Chapter Six


	6. Chapter 6

Toll-House Cookies Part Two Chapter Six

And for when it comes to the Lone Gunmen. They were two steps ahead of Mulder and Scully. Working truly hard to look for the directions of Elvis Costello.

They were able to pay a great deal of funds in order to use the satellite systems, and try to scale down the location of Costello.

Even a prey like Costello has its weaknesses. Eventually that one particular witness will surely get him to expose himself. Including with the tugs & pulls of having abducted another child. Soon Costello is going to realize about it.

Since he's not going to be able to keep a close eye, without having to adventure outside and into his shift changing form.

However with the Lone Gunmen. So far they haven't any luck since the three of them have been busy with other details.

It's only a matter of time before they are able to catch up with Agent Fox Mulder, Scully and most importantly A.D. Walter Skinner.

Even though with Fox Mulder. He's already in the area. While Scully was on her way. This included Skinner since he just had to get away from his office and of the new F.B.I. director.

Especially when the new man doesn't have a clue as to what he's truly is doing. And every time he thinks about the director.

Fox Mulder always winds up having to always huffs about it like a little boy at times.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Toll-House Cookies

Strange as it might be. Elvis Costello was able to sense them coming. He doesn't know how this is possible. He needed to leave quickly in order not to be caught.

But it would mean leaving Tyler behind in the wake of running from the F.B.I. Costello placed the child into the play-pen for now. Along with the cookies to keep her some what busy. Including having the little girl not really noticed that he'd left the trailer.

Costello didn't know where he was heading. All he knew that he had to leave and that was it.

However for the F.B.I. agents with pulling up onto the site of the trailer. Fox Mulder with his keen sense of seeing things quickly. He was able to see some one moving off into the opposite direction.

Stopping the vehicle quickly. Dana Scully asked just what the hell was going on. When her partner had said something about seeing Elvis Costello moving off.

"Scully...check the trailer for Tyler. I have a feeling Costello left her inside before bolting the trailer."

With his revolver in his hand. He started to run after Costello into the trees. While Dana Scully moved into the trailer to see on whether Tyler Spencer was alright or not.

Meanwhile...

Elvis Costello kept on running. Even though he was starting to run out of steam. But he was determined to keep on moving. Until he was able to find the perfect spot to change form. 


	8. Chapter 8

Finale Chapter Eigth Toll-House Cookies

For Dana Scully and Tyler Spencer. She was lucky to find the little girl alive and well. Considerating how much of a nut case Elvis Costello is supposed to be.

Scully found her awake from inside of the play-pen holding onto a box of Toll-House Cookies. Even though she tried to asked her on whether she was able to see where Costello had gone.

She was able to shake her head telling her no for an answer. Otherwise she needed to wait on her partner having gone after the man.

And if and when he's ever caught. Elvis Costello on Scully's recommendations is going to be needing a great deal of help from either the local or the U.S. government.

No doubt is going to be costing the tax payers a great deal of monies. In order to keep Costello either in jail or from inside a therapist office. In order for them to at least figure out him or to his motives.

Otherwise for this particular time. Scully was able to call for medical help. In order for Tyler Spencer to be checked out from head to toe.

She also was able to call Spencer's parents letting them know of the where about of Tyler being found alive and well.

Scully was able to explain to the mother over the though she wasn't able to get in a word edge wise. This also can be said for when it comes to the father. Who just happens to be really emotional speaking to Scully after taking the phone away from his wife.

As he was able to nudge her away quickly after hearing of the wonderful news.

But for Agent Fox Mulder. He was trying to look for Costello in the region of his trailer. It was like he simply just disappeared.

There wasn't a sign of him no where. And it would seem that Mulder will have to mark this case mark closed for now. Unless something else or someone will be able to spot the man.

Either way.

There wasn't going to be any great satisfaction for when it comes to closing the case. At least with the key component for now is the fact that Tyler Spencer was able to be found alive...And have her returned back to her parents...

It was however immensely important to do it quickly. Instead of having them wait...

And complementary to the fact. Agent Fox Mulder was upset walking back to the trailer. Even if he'd an audience watching him that was perched on top of the trees...

The End 


End file.
